FAITH: Archangel in Disguise 2
by T-Bones158
Summary: The sequel to AiD is Finally here! Faith and Phoenix are teens and enjoying life. But changes and hard choices are coming their way. Please enjoy the Fanix and Faxness. oh...don't forget to enjoy the Drama.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Ladies and Gentlemen. Fanfic readers of all ages. I have one question...**

**Are you ready for your favorite fanfic to have a (let's face it, sequels suck) okay sequel!?**

**Then...YOU'RE IN LUCK!!!**

**Ladies and Gentlemen I, T-Bones158, (aka the author formally known as Tsparks158), give you ****FAITH: Archangel in Disguise****.**

**Disclaimer: You know what's mine and what's not.**

* * *

I was walking down the street from the park, where I was spending the last day of summer vacation. School starts tomorrow. Joy. I had already gotten my school supplies and tomorrows attire ready. My Daddy's old Disturbed T-shirt with dark Capri's and black converse. Yeah. Stylin'.

Some of you may not recognize me. My name is Faith Esperanza Ride. I am an Archangel-Avian Experiment. This means I have wings.

Yeah, I got wings grafted onto my back. They're about 12 feet in length and they're as black as the night sky. What are you gonna do about it?

I also have my Mom's attitude, but I look like my Daddy.

I should probably bring you up-to-date on whom they are, shouldn't I?

My mom is the no-nonsense-taking-sarcastic-best-mom-in-the-world, Maximum Ride. She's about my height and she has long blondish-brown hair, it's natural. That's not the weirdest thing. Yeah, it gets weirder in my family. Deal with it. She's an Avian-American. The first to be exact.

My daddy is the, to quote People Magazine, "The hottest recording musician since Chris Cornell.** (AN: I yahoo'd that question...someone thought it so...yeah...)**" Yeah, Mom wasn't too happy about that publication...and that was this year alone. Anyway, I'm getting off track; my dad is Fang Charles Ride. Lead singer/guitarist of In Disguise. Oh yeah, he's an Archangel-Avian Experiment, too.

I was walking along thinking about a certain boy. I then began to think of said boy's voice. Then I felt really embarrassed when I actually heard said boy's voice behind me.

"Faith! Come on wait up!" He called from behind me. I turned to face my best friend/secret crush. Phoenix had really grown up over 13 years. He was about 5' 11" and his body was already toned, most likely due to Bones' and Dad's Training exercises. His hair was long like "Uncie" Zack's used to be, but with the maroon red accented blonde hair instead of a solid blonde like Auntie Zoë.

"Well if you're gonna be slow about it, Phe-O," I said using his childhood nickname, "We have to hurry or we'll miss Dad's show. It's not everyday he performs at the Bar."

"Well, not like they used to," Phoenix said catching up. I nodded. We resumed our casual walk back to the Bar.

"And with both our mom's being pregnant, we're in for possibly even less performances," I said sighing a little. Phoenix patted my shoulder.

"I'm as disappointed as you are, Faith," Phoenix said, "But on the bright side we'll be able to see them for longer amounts of time!"

I smiled, "Thanks Phoenix. You always know how to cheer me up."

Phoenix smiled back, "It's my pleasure, Faith."

My heart stopped for a split second. His smile was really breath-taking. My heart sped up and I turned my attention back ahead of me, and I didn't like what I saw. There was an ambulance in front of the Bar.

"Phoenix! LOOK!" I said pointing at the Emergency vehicle parked in front of Bones' Bar & Grill. Phoenix turned his attention back ahead of us and we started sprinting to the Bar. I was silently praying that everyone was safe. Phoenix and I ran as fast as we could.

Near the ambulance, I could see Mom being held by Daddy and Uncie Zack was holding Aunt Zoë. Both Mom and Aunt Zoë were crying. Mom was most likely crying due to hormones. Daddy was talking to a police officer. Another police officer was putting the town drunk into the police cruiser.

Bradley.

Bradley had become the town nuisance ever since I was a little girl. He'd once been a star athlete if I remembered correctly. But his downfall was his own fault. He considered himself the ultimate sex magnet. Pig. My mom was one of the first girls he could never woo. And there's where his problems began.

"Dad," Phoenix said slowing down next to Uncie Zack, "What happened?"

Uncie Zack looked like he was going to respond but Uncie Frankie's voice from behind him.

"Everyone, back up!" Frankie said, pushing through the crowd. My other "uncles" Tech and Chet were helping him with crowd control. Two paramedics pulling and pushing a gurney came up behind them. I gasped and tears rushed to my eyes when I saw who was on the gurney.

"Bones..." I managed in a meek whisper.

He looked terrible. Not only was he in his 50s with a somewhat normal heart (Bones is an Advanced Canine Experiment), but he had a huge gash near his ribs and blood was rushing out of the wound. The paramedics rushed him into the ambulance and started to drive away. My tears started to spill over as thousands of possibilities rushed into my head. I buried my face in my hands and I felt someone pull me into their embrace.

Phoenix.

I could tell because I could hear his quiet sobs along with mine.

The closest thing to our grandfather was in an ambulance with a fairly large gash going over his ribs.

The last day of summer just took a turn for the worst.

**Phoenix POV (AN: You've all been waiting for it. Don't deny it.)**

I felt my eyes burn with anger and sorrow as I watched the ambulance pull away, carrying my "grandfather" to the emergency room.

Today was supposed to be happy.

I got Eminem's newest CD.

Faith and I haven't fought over the radio in over three months. A real accomplishment if I do say so myself.

Morgan and E were supposed to be coming back from visiting Nana **(AN: Dr. Martinez)** and practicing their arts as veterinarians.

And most importantly, I was supposed to stay positive towards the next school semester and the fact that I would have a younger sister or brother to play with and show Rap and Hip-hop to.

I hugged Faith tighter as we both cried for Bones. I knew that Dad was doing the same for Momma and Uncle Fang was doing the same for Aunt Max. I could guess what happened. Brad came into the bar for a drink. He had a bit too much. And when Bones tried to "escort" him out, Brad pulled a knife out on him. On a 50 year old man!

I could set him ablaze and not feel bad about it. I could do it for three reasons.

1. He's a nuisance.

2. He's attacked Bones and severely injured him.

And most importantly,

3. He made Faith and I cry.

Geez. If this is how the summer is ending, I can't wait to see how the school year is going to go.

...Note my sarcasm.

I escorted Faith back into the bar behind Uncle Fang and Dad; both of them were taking Aunt Max and Momma back in. My "uncles" (Tech, Chet, and Frankie) were handling the crowd behind us. I sat Faith down into our booth. It actually was labeled "Flock Booth" and was restricted to the Flock only. Uncle Fang went over to the phone and dialed up a number. Aunt Max and Momma were sitting down across from Faith and I drying their tears. Dad was dialing something on his Blackberry.

"Yeah, Iggy?" Uncle Fang said into his phone, "I know it's your anniversary getaway but there's been an incident. Just turn on your local news in around an hour, and then call Nudge and Gazzy. I'll call Angel. Yeah, it's important; otherwise I wouldn't be telling you! *sigh* Sorry, Ig. How's Ella enjoying your gift?"

"Hello, Ross?" Dad said into his cell, "Yeah, cancel everything. You heard me. Even the Town Hall concert! Sorry, Ross. Listen, Bones was just stabbed-Yeah _stabbed_. You don't have to do that, Ross. Are you sure? That's why you're the best there is, Ross. See you in a bit."

I turned back to Faith, Momma, and Aunt Max and said, "So...Aunt Max, are you okay?"

She smiled at me.

"Thank you, Phoenix. Yes I'm okay. It's the damned hormones," she said blowing off the fact she was crying. I smiled back.

"Anytime, Aunt Max. You two know the due dates yet? How about the sex? Do you know that yet?" I asked excitedly. What? It's not everyday I become an older brother...Oh god. Ew, ew, ew, ew, I did _not_ need that mental image!

Momma giggled, "Sorry Phoenix. We won't know until next week. That's when our doctor's are scheduled to meet with us."

"Bummer," I said leaning back into my seat. Faith giggled and poked me in the side. I flinched and squirmed from the ticklish spot.

"Don't," I warned her. She giggled again.

"Or else what? You gonna set me on fire, hothead?" Faith teased.

"Are you, Miss I-know-it-was-my-fault-but-I-blame-you, calling moi a hothead?" I countered. Faith fumed, while Aunt Max and Momma laughed. Faith rolled her eyes and got up to go get a drink. I smiled and looked back at Momma and Aunt Max, who were consumed in a conversation with baby names.

"Discussing my brother's/sister's name?" I asked. Both of them smirked and looked at me.

"Nope," Momma said, "We're talking about yours and Faith's child's name."

I blushed bright red.

"Mom!" I groaned out. She knew I hated talking about ..._that _dream. Momma and Aunt Max laughed at my expense. I slammed my head onto the table, causing Aunt Max and Momma to laugh harder.

School doesn't seem so bad now that I think about it.

* * *

**AN: THERE IT IS! Chapter One! Done! Chapter two is going to be in progress Right after I post this chapter. Smiles people, smiles.**

**Never Give Up**

**T-Bones158**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Yeah, yeah I forgot the "Faith POV" in the last chapter. Sue me...on second thought, don't. I'm broke and I have terrible lawyers. Please don't sue me!**

**Disclaimer: You and I know that I don't own MR...I can dream though, can't I? (On a side note: HA! Now you can't sue me! Hahahahahahahaha! I win.)**

* * *

**Faith POV**

All the crying and the stress of Bones being in the ER made me exhausted. Phe-O and I were now sitting in the TV room, watching **AVATAR**, no doubt one of the sweetest movies either of us had seen. This has to be the thirty-fourth or thirty-fifth time we've watched it. It was at my favorite part. Jake, the human/avatar hero was leading the Na'vi into battle against the humans, but they were losing. I was crying at this part...I blame the fact that I was crying earlier on me crying now. I wiped furiously at my eyes, cursing under my breath.

"Faith," said Phoenix in a soothing tone, "It's okay to cry, you know."

I turned to tell him that I wasn't crying just to see that he had glistened eyes.

Normally, I would have poked fun at him, but this was different. I knew he wasn't crying because of the movie. He was worried. I moved so we were sitting right next to each other. My heart sped up and I hesitantly put an arm around his shoulders. Phoenix did that weird 'Mind reading' thing we shared and he put an arm around me. We stayed like this until we fell asleep.

We awoke to the cheerful voice of Morgan.

"Wake up, Fanix!!!" She practically screamed into my ear. Phoenix and I covered our ears and said, "Morgan!" at the same time.

"Aww, you two are in sync still! Just like me and E! Come on! We gotta get to school!" She said tugging on my arm. Morgan pulled me up from my comfortable spot next to Phoenix, whom no doubt is still trying to adjust to the morning feeling.

I hopped in the shower and hopped out with time to spare. I got dressed quickly and grabbed my bag. I rushed down the stairs to see Phoenix and Morgan waiting for me.

"What took you so long, sleepy-head?" Morgan asked me with a smile. She was dressed in a purple long-sleeved blouse and skinny jeans. She had white Nike's on.

"Be nice, Miss Alarm Clock," Phoenix said with a yawn. He was wearing a large Red T-shirt that said "I'm awake and dressed, what more do you want!?" along with carpenter jeans. He was wearing maroon red Etnies. A horn honked outside.

"Whatever, Phe-O. Come on, Faith. That's E. He's driving us since your guys' parents have to deal with..." said Morgan trailing off.

"We got it, Morgan," I said with a smile. I brushed the thought of the once strong Bones having to die on an operating table. He wouldn't want me to even think about the possibility.

Phoenix hopped in the front of E's 997 Turbo Porsche. Morgan and I sat in the back.

_Ready for day one of Junior High, Faith?_ E asked me telepathically. I smiled.

"You know it, E. How are you holding up though? This is your dad in the ER after all," I said concerned. E shifted for a second in his seat.

_It is...difficult to know this has happened to him,_ E thought, _But I am dealing with it. Thank you for asking, Faith._

"That's good to know, E," I said, "How's your sign language coming along?"

E smiled into the rearview mirror and raised his right hand to sign 'Tellmewhatyouthink.'

I smiled. I saw in the mirror his and Phoenix's eyes glaze over. They were probably talking about Eminem. Why Phoenix and E like him, I'll never know. I turned to Morgan and said, "So...How was Nana's? Learn anything? _Do_ anything?"

Morgan smiled and ushered me closer with a finger. I leaned in even closer and she turned my head and cupped a hand over my ear and whispered, "E and I shared our first kiss."

I sat up and exchanged a smile with her. While on the inside we were squealing with joy, on the outside we kept our cool. Phoenix and E exchanged a high five and then E started to pull into Rufunsville Junior High's drop off area. Phoenix and I got out of the car and waited as Morgan and E kissed each other good bye. Morgan was on cloud nine as E pulled away. I could tell from that glazed over look in her eye.

"Earth to Morgan," I said, waving my hand in her face, "You know you're going to see him _after_ school, right?"

"Yeah, but that's a full eight and a half hours away," She said. Phoenix and I exchanged a glance.

"Eight and _a half_!? We're fifteen minutes early!!" Phoenix said. He and I turned to face Morgan who giggled. She stopped when she saw our 'death glares'.

"The only reason I had E drop us off here so early is because of...him! Come on!" She said pulling on our arms. As we walked I heard a guitar strumming and s a young male voice singing. I saw a small group in front of the school and as we got closer we could make out a guy standing on a picnic table strumming his guitar.

The guy had short brown hair and thin sideburns on his face. He was wearing an olive green T shirt and had jeans on. He was wearing sneakers of some kind. He looked over the crowd with blue eyes. He was strumming a song and singing when we walked up.

**(AN: ****Dry County Girl**** by Rascal Flatts)**

_But her eyes are full of pure moonshine  
And I get drunk just holding her hand  
I get high thinking I could be her man_

_There's so many fish in the sea  
And I know it's a great big world  
But I couldn't help but fall in love so hard  
For my dry county girl  
For my dry county girl, yeah_

_For my dry county girl  
Lord, I fell so hard  
For my dry county girl  
For my dry county girl, yeah  
Yeah, talking about my..._

He stopped strumming and the gathered teens applauded, including Morgan, me, and Phoenix. The guy thanked everyone and started to put his guitar away.

"No encore? What's up with that?" Morgan spoke up. The crowd murmured their agreement. The guy looked up.

"You want me to do _another_ song?" he asked in disbelief. Morgan shrugged.

"You're more then welcome to if you want. Or you could just stand there and look pretty," she said smiling. People again voiced their agreements. The guy smiled and picked his guitar back up. He strummed a few bars.

**(AN: ****Here Comes the Sun**** by the Beatles)**

_Here comes the sun, do do doo-doo  
Here comes the sun, and I say  
It's alright_

Little darling  
It's been a long, cold, lonely winter  
Little darling  
It feels like years since it's been here

Here comes the sun  
Here comes the sun, and I say  
It's alright

Little darling  
The smiles returning to the faces  
Little darling  
It seems like years since it's been here

Here comes the sun  
Here comes the sun, and I say  
It's alright

Sun, sun, sun, here it comes  
Sun, sun, sun, here it comes  
Sun, sun, sun, here it comes  
Sun, sun, sun, here it comes  
Sun, sun, sun, here it comes

Little darling  
I see the ice is slowly melting  
Little darling  
It seems like years since it's been clear

Here comes the sun, here comes the sun and I say,  
It's alright

_It's alright..._

Again, the crowd applauded for the musician and he put his guitar down. He hopped off the table and walked towards Morgan, Phoenix, and I. Morgan smiled at him.

"Hey Tom! How do you like Rufunsville so far?" She asked. 'Tom' smiled slightly.

"It's okay," he said, "It's not Erieville but it'll have to do. Where's Eric at? He never leaves your side, or so I've noticed."

"Eric doesn't go to this school," Morgan said, "Let me introduce you to my friends I was talking about earlier. The Strawberry blonde is Felix and the black haired girl is Faith."

"A fellow Disturbed fan!? So far your friends are my kind of people," he said noticing my shirt. Tom held a hand out.

"Tom Stevens," He said introducing himself. I took his hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you Tom," I said, "I'm happy to hear you appreciate Disturbed like I do. I'm Faith Ride."

"Cool name," he commented. He turned to Phoenix, "And you're Felix? Dude, living with that name? I feel for you man."

Phoenix chuckled, "Well thanks, bro. You can call me Phoenix or Phe-O though, everyone I know calls me that. Even my parents."

I saw a flash of sorrow go across Tom's eyes, but then again I could have imagined it. Interesting.

"You got some wicked vocals man," said Phoenix, "Ever think of going career with that?"

"Nah," he said, "I'm not that good. Besides, writing and drawing are my other passions. Out of curiosity, does this school have a football team?"

"Well duh," Morgan said, "We have the Rufunsville Rascals. FYI, our school colors are Sliver and Navy Blue."

"Good to know," Tom said, "When's tryouts?"

"Why?" Phoenix asked. Tom shrugged.

"I play Tailback or Fullback," he said, "What about you Phe-O? You gonna go out for the team this year?"

"Actually, I've never thought about it," Phoenix said. He closed his eyes as we walked towards the school. Well, now he's considering it. Great.

"What position do you think I'd be good in?" Phoenix asked Tom.

"Defiantly a Fullback. We're both around the same height," Tom replied.

"Yeah, and I'm the king of France," Phoenix said. Tom shrugged.

"So you're about two inches taller then me, you'd still make a good Fullback," Tom said. Morgan and I walked a few inches away from the guys and let them talk about sports. I'm all for sports and other "guy" stuff, but there's only so much you can take. And besides, it's good for Phoenix to have a guy friend his age. Right?

"So, what do you think?" Morgan asked.

"Of Tom? He's cool. Plus he's not hitting on me like half of these guys have," I said bitterly. Some guys are just pervs.

"Yeah, that's true," Morgan said. I turned to her.

"How do you know him, anyway?" I asked. She smiled.

"Back in 2nd grade, remember our penpals we had? Well, Tom and I were penpals and we stayed in touch," said Morgan, "When he told me he was moving out here, I was so excited. E and I went to pick him up. He's very trustworthy."

"Wait a minute," I said, "You didn't tell him about..."

"NO! I'm not _that_ stupid. I'm just saying he defiantly could be let in on the "secret" and he wouldn't tell a soul," Morgan said. I looked back to Phoenix and Tom. Both of them were laughing and smiling.

_Maybe Morgan is right_, I thought, _but I'll take him back to the bar and talk to Mom and Daddy about it first._

* * *

**AN: Alright, got my OC in the fic. Chapter three will be up either tomorrow or Thursday. For now...enjoy reviewing and feel free to request songs!!!**

**Never Give Up**

**T-Bones158**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I got no funny thing to say soooo... WAKA WAKA MUTHA FUKA!**

**Disclaimer: I own only the plotline and some OCs.**

* * *

**Phoenix POV**

"So, hold up. You're telling me, two of the greatest musicians that ever lived are yours and Faith's dads!" Tom asked me. I smiled.

"Yup. That's it in a nutshell," I said back to him. We were both chilling under the oak tree outside of the school. Faith and Morgan were only a few feet from us talking about whatever they talk about. I'd probably find out sooner or later.

"Dude, your life must rock. Do you live in a big house? Your own estate?" He asked. I laughed.

"Yeah, and I also own my own island. I got it when I turned five!" I said laughing. Tom slugged me in the arm.

"I asked a pretty good question, smartass. Geez. You could've just said yes or no, dude," he said leaning back on the tree. I laughed and rubbed my arm. Wow, his hit actually hurt...Not often does a friendly punch hurt _me_.

"Damn dude," I said, "What do you do, bench 220 or something?"

"Yes actually," Tom replied, "How'd you guess?"

"I didn't mean to. I just did. Ow. You should defiantly try out for the football team," I told him. He chuckled.

"Nah, I thought I'd go for the debate club," he replied sarcastically. I slugged him on the arm that time. He laughed and rubbed his arm.

"So what about you? 200?" asked Tom. I sighed.

"Damn, you guessed right on the spot," I said, "We're just a couple of muscle heads aren't we?"

Tom laughed, "Yeah, I guess we are. So, you and Faith, huh?"

I sat up fast and looked at him.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him. Tom gave me a blank look.

"Oh come on," he said, "I've saw you look at her during my first song."

"We didn't even hear the whole song!" I exclaimed quietly, "and we're best friends! We aren't going to end up like her parents."

"Dude, please. Too much drama for me. And I have numerous sisters," Tom said. I gave him a blank look this time. He rolled his eyes.

"I'm a foster child!" Tom exclaimed to me. I mentally kicked myself for going right to the gutter of my mind.

"Oh," I managed. Tom looked away and stood up.

"Just forget it," he said. Tom started to walk away.

"Tom, wait! I'm sorry! I didn't know you were in foster care," I called after him. He stopped and turned back to me, rage in his eyes. I came to a stop only a foot away from him. Morgan and Faith appeared next to me.

"Maybe you didn't know because I didn't _want_ you to know!" Tom yelled at me. He turned his head away and shut his eyes and tried to even his breathing out.

"Sorry," he said, looking back at us, "I'll see you in class later."

He started to walk away.

"The bell hasn't even rung yet, though!" Morgan called after him. Not after she said that, the bell rung and we were left with the decision to follow Tom, or get to class. We reluctantly decided to go to class.

**Tom POV**

I walked ahead of everyone with my head down. I mentally kicked myself over and over for snapping at Phoenix. He wasn't the one that blew my cover.

I did.

_Idiot!_ I thought bitterly.

I thought running away from my foster home would be my best idea ever. I forgot the part about a major manhunt of worried people who don't actually care about you but the governmental funds that come with you. Yeah, that's my foster parents in a nutshell. They don't even care about the other kids in their home. They just care about the money that comes with them.

I kept walking and cursing myself until I bumped into someone. We both fell backwards.

"Way to go idiot! Now I'm late for first period!" The person I knocked over said to me.

"Sorry," I muttered. I got back up to my feet and walked over to the girl that was currently dusting herself off.

"Are you okay?" I asked. She looked at me.

"Yeah, I guess I'm fine. Sorry for snapping at you," She said. I shrugged.

"It's no biggie. I deserve every bit of it today. You know, you could probably make it to first class if you hurry," I said to her. She smiled.

"Thanks, but aren't you going?" she asked. I shook my head.

"Nah, I'm not even enrolled here...I mean I'm just on my way to my school," I lied. I was enrolled here; I just didn't want to face my mistakes. Hey, my mother didn't. She posted me for adoption. Mother is always right, or whatever the Hell the saying is.

"Uh-huh. Come on," The girl said dragging me by the arm.

"Hey! Lemme go!" I said trying (and utterly failing) to escape her iron tight grip. She looked back at me with a smile and I knew I wasn't going anywhere but where she wanted me to. Not because of the smile.

...Okay it was because of the smile. She has a nice smile, okay?

"So what's your name?" She asked.

"It's Tom," I said, "And I'm starting to lose the feeling in my arm. Can I have it back now?"

"Are you going to skip school still?" the girl asked.

"I'm still considering it, yes," I answered.

"Then no," she replied. Damn. I planned on hitting Dairy Queen before heading back to my Motel room. Don't ask how I got the money for it.

You don't wanna know.

Trust me.

"I'm Alex," the girl said introducing herself. I struggled with my arm again.

"Nice to meet you, Alex," I said. She smiled back at me again. I finally understood some of the Flatts songs. Aw crap.

Now, I swore I'd only stay here until the heat in Erieville blew off. Meeting Morgan and her friends was purely coincidental. Talking to Phoenix was good for a bit, but I kind of knew that I'd have to let it go. Meeting Alex however has really put my tear in my plans.

Alex has long light brown hair and her eyes are a beautiful green. Her smile is breath taking and her strength and determination are just...wow.

It's official.

I'm in love.

Crap.

"What's your first class?" she asked me, drawing me from my la-la land.

"Uh, History in room 201," I replied. She beamed at me.

"Wow! That's mine too! Looks like I get to make sure you don't skip class," Alex said. I smiled along with her.

"Looks like it," I said back to her. She stopped dragging me and walked with me to first period. We made it but I knew I'd have to talk to Phoenix and apologize after class.

**Faith POV**

"So you didn't even know he was in foster care?" I asked Morgan. She shook her head.

"We never brought up our parents. Well, I didn't because I think of Frankie and the band as my family. My parents were too busy with work to actually take care of me, remember?" Morgan replied. I nodded my understanding. In fact, I only remember meeting her parents _once_.

School had let out and we hadn't been assigned anything yet for homework. The teachers weren't fully supplied yet for some reason. Morgan and I were walking around the football field and talking about things. We stopped walking when we saw Phoenix and Tom walking towards us with a girl I had seen only once before in my Advanced Spanish class.

"Phoenix! Tom! Where have you been?" Morgan asked them. Phoenix chuckled.

"We were talking to the coaches about sign-ups for football and girl's track team," he said.

"And I was apologizing for earlier," Tom said, "I'm sorry I snapped at you guys."

"It's okay Tom," Morgan and I replied in sync. The other girl giggled at us. Morgan and I looked at her and then Phoenix.

"Oh, right. Faith, Morgan, this is Alex. She's going to be on the Girl's Track team this spring," Tom said.

"But in the meantime, I'm going to be helping you two cheer on our football team's Fullback and Tailback," said Alex. I looked at Phoenix.

"You're actually trying out for football?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"Sounds like fun," Phoenix said, "Why? Do you have something against me doing football, Faith?"

"No," I said, "It just surprised me is all."

"Cool," He said.

"This is great and all, but I kind of want to go meet your dads now," Tom said.

"Oh, ditto!" Alex said, "They're so cool on stage! I can't wait to meet them in person!"

"Well we need to wait for Eric," Morgan said, "He's our ride."

"Well okay," Tom replied, "We'll wait with you, and if there's no room, I'll drive Alex."

"You're fifteen! How can you drive?" Phoenix asked. Tom shrugged.

"I was held back, I'm actually sixteen. And licensed," he replied.

"Do you have a car?" I asked. Tom beamed and nodded.

"Yup. It's the old '98 Z28 black Camaro over there in the parking lot," He replied.

"Damn, dude," said Phoenix, "That's a beautiful car. How much was it?"

"Three summers worth of savings," Tom said, "and about one fall's worth of work. It took a lot to get it to look like it does now."

"I call shot gun!" Alex said raising her hand. Phoenix's shoulders drooped.

"Dammit. I wanted shot gun," he muttered.

We all laughed at him and went to the parking lot to inspect Tom's car. I had to admit, it was a nice car. He had a V8 engine and had a custom Bose radio system installed in it. This car was remade for style. Tom got in and put the convertible top down. He revved the engine and it roared alive.

"Dayyyyyum. That's one beautiful sounding car," Phoenix commented. Morgan and I nodded our agreement. Then Morgan's eyes glazed over.

"Eric's driving over this way. He wants to see your car, Tom," Morgan said. Tom chuckled and popped the trunk. He walked around and set his bag in the back. Alex walked behind him and looked into the trunk.

"Tom, what are those?" she asked. Tom's face turned red. He took Alex's bag and set it in the trunk. He started to close the trunk, but Alex stopped him.

"Are those art canvases?" She asked. Tom turned his head slightly and muttered, "Yes."

"No way, let me see!" Morgan said. She walked to the back and pulled one out. Alex and Morgan "aww"-ed at whatever the picture was. Phoenix and I walked around and saw the picture. I resisted an "aww" just as Phoenix did.

On the picture was a black dog playing with a younger dusty blonde girl. Tom carefully took the canvas back and set it back in the trunk.

"Who was that in the picture, Tom?" I asked.

Tom sighed, "It was my youngest 'sister'. Her name is Kyla."

"And the dog?" Morgan asked.

"It was my Labrador I got for Christmas. She was wrongfully put to sleep without my consent," He replied. Before we could press on the manner, E pulled up in his Porsche and practically jumped out of the car. E is a big car buff.

"Hey Eric," Tom said. E signed 'Hello Tom'. E and Tom got into a large signing conversation about...I don't know actually. My sign language reading skills is rusty.

"Eric," Morgan said finally, "can you please drool over Tom's car at home? We wanna go see Frankie and the band!"

E's shoulders slouched and he agreed silently. We piled into the Porsche and Tom and Alex got in the Camaro. We drove back home telling E about our two new friends and our first day at school.

* * *

**AN: Well, lemme know what you think. Send in song requests people! Oh and Fang's POV is next.**

**Never Give Up**

**T-Bones158**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: *Faith walks onstage, the audience cheers***

"**Hi guys! Been a while since I've done this, so here goes," Faith says before taking a breath.**

"**T-Bones158 doesn't own my mother or father or the rest of the characters from Maximum Ride. Nor does he own any rights to songs used or requested," she says. Faith smiles at the audience, "Wow, I did better then I thought I would. And now I'm off to get some chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream with Phoenix! See ya later!"**

***Faith walks offstage***

* * *

**Tom POV**

I drove behind Eric's Porsche for five minutes before asking Alex, "So...what type of music do you like?"

"Anything but Creed. They sound like _everybody_," she replied. I rolled my eyes. Creed was okay in my book, but hey, at least she didn't say no to AC/DC. I pulled **Black Ice** out from my CD case and put it in the radio and cranked the volume. **Rock N' Roll Train** began to play from the speakers and Alex turned to me.

"Right on! AC/DC rocks!" she said. I smiled.

"Kinda figured you'd say that," I said to myself more then her. We both continued talking about our favorite music as we drove behind Eric's car. We pulled up to a stop at a small restaurant called **Bones' Bar n' Grill**.

"You seriously don't listen to Justin Beiber?" I asked her in disbelief.

"He sounds like a little girl! And he's 23! Who would listen to that!" She replied. **(AN: Remember, it's 12 years after 2006. And I had to do it. It was the perfect set up.)**

"You obviously haven't met the teenage girls of Erieville," I commented shutting my door. Alex rolled her eyes.

"Those girls obviously haven't listened to any good music then," she said. Oh yeah, I found my dream girl.

"Come on you guys! In here!" Faith said to us. Looks like it's time to face the music.

**Fang POV**

"Mom! Daddy! We're back! Any word on Bones?" Faith asked walking in. I turned from my spot near the phone and shook my head somberly. I noticed two other kids behind E and Morgan.

"Who're your friends, Faith?" I asked. The boy looked like an average Joe, whereas the girl was definitely sporty and she reminded me of Max.

"Faith and Phoenix are back, already?"

And speaking of Max...

"Yeah, and they brought two friends apparently," I said to her. The Boy stepped forward and held his hand out to me.

"I'm a big fan of yours, Mr. Ride. My name's Tom Stevens," he said. I rolled my eyes at being called 'Mister'. I gripped his hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you, Tom," I replied, "And don't call me 'Mr. Ride'. Just call me Fang."

"Wow, so you really are Fang Ride, huh?" The girl said walking up to me. She poked my arm and then backed away from me behind Tom.

"He's real!" She whispered/exclaimed to him. Tom snickered.

"Yeah, and I bet he can poke back," he said. The girl gave him a playful shove and then walked back to me.

"This. Is. AWESOME!" she exclaimed. She held a hand out to me like Tom did before her, "I'm Alex Moore."

I took her hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you Alex," I said, "You can just call me Fang."

After introductions were made, Tom and Alex asked multiple questions. After answering a few, the phone rang. I picked it up.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Hello, is this Mr. Fang Ride? This is Franklin and Morgan's father, Richard. I am the physician assigned to a Mr. Anthony Owens; he is your father correct? I have some information about his condition," the voice on the phone, who has labeled himself 'Richard', said. I slammed my hand on the bar to get everyone's attention. When they all looked at me, I put a finger to my mouth and then pointed at the phone and mouthed, "Hospital."

"Yeah, this is Fang. What can you tell me about my dad?" I asked. Faith, Max, Morgan, E and Phoenix looked at me expectantly.

"Well, the wounds are...how do I put this?_ Healing_. Without the medication's assistance. I don't know how else to explain it. Can you come down here and perhaps let us in on this new development?" Richard asked. I relaxed visibly and the tension throughout the room vanished.

"Yeah, I'll be there in about fifteen minutes. Goodbye Richard," I said hanging up the phone. E, Max, Faith and Phoenix looked at me expectantly.

"Bones is fine. His healing agent finally kicked in. I'm going there to get more information," I said reaching over the bar to get my keys. Why fly when I can break a few laws on the street? Thank you Lamborghini.

"I'm going with you, Fang," Max said in her non-argument voice. That's the voice that got her pregnant in the first place...not that I _wanted_ to argue about it.

I nodded and switched keys out for Zack's Mustang. It's more pregnant-woman friendly then my Lamborghini. I turned back to Faith and gave her a small hug.

"Everything's going to be okay, Baby-girl. Watch the fort, okay?" I said to her. She nodded and hugged back.

"Okay Daddy. Drive safely," she said. We broke from our hug and Max and Faith did their own hug before Max followed me out to the cars in the back.

I pressed unlock on the keys and opened Max's door for her. She carefully got in the car, and I shut the door for her. I walked around to my side and got in. I started the car and nearly broke the speed limit getting out of the driveway.

I can't wait to see the look on Dr. Richard's face when Max and I show up. It's been well over 10 years since he's seen us. Egotistical prick, only caring about his job and making Frankie raise his little sister alone. I'm just glad Frankie and I met when we did, otherwise, I don't even wanna think about where Frankie's life would have taken him.

I pressed down on the gas and sped up to get to Bones' side.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the wait guys, I went out to see A Nightmare on Elm St. Good movie.**

**Keep the reviews and requests up!**

**Never Give Up**

**T-Bones158**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey guys, sorry there hasn't been an update in a while I've been busy with personal and school related problems. Don't hate me! Plus I've decided to change this story from a drama to an adventure. Those are more fun. 3:D**

**Disclaimer: *Phoenix walks out on stage and Phoenix fans go nuts***

"**People, people, can't we **_**pretend**_** to be civil?" Phoenix asked, "Good. Now as you know, Faith and I are pretty tight-"**

***Someone in the audience goes "Bow-chicka-wow-wow!" and Phoenix glares in their direction***

"**As I was **_**saying**_**," Phoenix, still glaring, continued, "Faith asked me to do this disclaimer, and I said sure. So here we go: The plot and characters in this fic belong to T-Bones158. There, it's done. Peace, I'm out!"**

***Phoenix walks off stage.***

* * *

**Tom POV**

I was sitting at the bar doodling with a pencil on my arm. Not the healthiest thing to do, but I was B-O-R-E-D, bored. My ADHD had officially kicked in.

Phoenix, Faith, and Morgan had explained the whole "Bones-in-the-hospital" situation to me and Alex. I understood that they were worried about the stab wound, and from what I could tell Bones definitely didn't deserve what he got. It got very quiet after they finished explaining everything. Awkward silence, not my forte.

Suddenly a song's chorus popped into my head, and acting on impulse I started to mumble/sing it. I wasn't exactly sure what song it was or what the words were. I kept mumbling my words as I sang, getting into the feel of the music.

"Are you _singing_?" Phoenix asked me out of nowhere, breaking my semi-concentration. I looked around and noticed everyone was looking at me. I shrugged.

"ADHD. It makes me bored easily, sorry," I said. Faith laughed.

"Got any other songs in your head, Mr. Stevens?" Morgan asked with a smile.

As if on cue, I could hear thousands of different songs going through my head. It was overwhelming; I stood up and clutched at my head. There were so many different styles of music rushing into my mind at once. I felt like I was at a rave standing right next to the speaker blaring a bass tone, except the DJ was playing 17 different songs.

And then, an image of Faith's Mom, Max, passed through my head, but next to her wasn't Fang, it was some different guy with brown hair and hazel eyes. They were smiling at something, me perhaps. The images started swirling around until it was too much and I passed out.

I remember hitting the floor with a solid thud before seeing just black.

**Faith POV**

"Tom!" Morgan exclaimed as Tom fell face first to the floor. Phoenix was the first at his side and checked his pulse. He looked back to me.

"He's fine, just knocked out," Phoenix said. I helped Phoenix lift Tom and put him in a booth to lie down. Phoenix put Tom on his stomach and started to roll him onto his back before he stopped and looked at Tom's neck. I gasped as I saw what he did.

"What are you guys looking at? Shouldn't you roll him onto his back?" Morgan asked. I beckoned for Morgan to come here.

"What?" She asked. Phoenix pointed to Tom's neck.

"Look," he said. Morgan looked, and then she gasped at what we saw.

Tom had a date grafted onto his neck. It was set for 11/15/2018. That was two months from today! How was it we missed this?

"How can he-but I thought-We need to call Uncle Fang and Aunt Max. Now," Morgan said. I hopped over the counter and picked up the phone. I got a steady tone in my ear. I looked to the others.

"The phone is dead," I said. Phoenix walked over to me and put the phone to his ear. He returned my confused look. Then the lights went out.

"What the heck is going on here!" Phoenix exclaimed. Phoenix and I went back to back and looked around us.

Out of the window I could see...no, no it couldn't be.

They've been gone for _years_!

I grabbed Phoenix's arm and tugged. He turned to look at what I saw outside of the Bar.

_Erasers_.

Morgan and Alex...hey wait a minute.

Where was Alex?

"Where's Alex!" I asked Phoenix. He shrugged and looked around with me. We couldn't see Alex anywhere.

Then Morgan yelped. I heard a body collapse to the floor. We turned to see Alex standing over Morgan holding some kind of taser.

"What are you doing!" I asked her. Alex had a neutral face.

"I'm only doing as The Master has asked me," she said. Phoenix tensed. He was more aware of who 'The Master' was and what he did. I was clueless. I could tell he was scared though.

"What are you saying!" Phoenix asked, "Are you some kind of experiment!"

"No, fool, I am The Master's daughter. My task was to separate you and Faith from your parents. The Myers' are away for the night, the Rides are on their way to a hospital, thus leaving you on your own," Alex said.

"What about Tom and Morgan? Aren't they your friends?" I asked her. I saw her twitch visibly.

"I–," she was cut off by seven Erasers breaking through the windows. Phoenix and I prepared for a fight. Two of the Erasers pulled out guns and shot at us. I felt sharp pain enter my thigh and looked down to see a dart in it. Well, crap.

"You sonofa-" was all Phoenix got out before he passed out. I saw an Eraser go towards Tom's unconscious form and pick him up before I fell into the darkness.

**Phoenix POV**

I woke up in a crate.

No seriously, I was in a freaking crate!

This day has gone from bad to worse. First, I almost loose my first friend that's a guy due to some stupid fight. Then my second friend at school turns out to be a freaking traitor. Next, Erasers show back up and shoot Faith and I with tranquilizer guns. Now, I'm in a freaking crate going to god knows where. I shifted around in my crate to look out of one of the holes.

I see four Erasers. One had a cigarette in his hand. I thought smoking on a flight was illegal...then again, these are Erasers we're talking about here. One Eraser came over to my crate and looked through the hole.

"Oy! I think one of 'em's awake!"

Oh you've _got_ to be kidding me.

_Australian_ Erasers? This cannot be happening.

"No duh, Croc. We can all see that they were only _tranquilized_," A normal Eraser said. I looked to see the smoking Eraser looking at the Australian with an unfriendly glare.

"You can go 'head 'n' bite me in the arse, Krip," the Australian, 'Croc' spoke up again. I heard a growl come from the normal sounding Eraser, 'Krip'.

"Boys, boys, stop arguing and sit down. _Now_," A familiar voice said. _Alex_. I saw her walk around to the side I could see out of and see her crouch down as Croc backed away, making faces at Krip.

"What do _you_ want, traitor?" I hissed at her. She flared her nostrils slightly and spoke with an even tone.

"Just making sure you aren't _too_ damaged, Phoenix.," was what she said.

I heard a groan come from my left. I strained to see who it was next to me that was waking up. Croc went over to be in front of that crate.

"'Ello, 'ello, 'ello. Welcome to the party, boy. You're in for a wild ride," Croc. And seeing that he said 'Boy', I guessed that Tom was the unlucky one that awoke. But the only question is why did they take Tom in the first place? He's just a human.

_Or is he?_ I thought, recalling the marking on his neck.

"Who are you? Why am I in a crate? What's going on!" Tom exclaimed. I saw Alex turn to the Eraser.

"He's asking good questions. Why _is_ he here? He's _human_!" She said. I raised my eyebrow in confusion. Why would Alex care about Tom being here? Unless she doesn't know why he was taken in the first place...Hmm.

"The Master made a quick decision and wanted us to take them all," Another normal Eraser said.

"So that means you took Morgan, too?" I asked, my anger growing. I felt my hands burning again. I had to keep my cool for just a bit longer.

"Who? We only took the three kids that were knocked out," Krip said. I then tried to think out the situation before my anger did it for me.

_Ok, think, Phoenix,_ I thought, _the Erasers didn't take Morgan, but they did take Tom. Why would they do that? Option one: They're lying to Alex about their orders. Option two: They weren't ordered to take him, but thought, "Eh, what the hell," and took him anyway. Or option three: They have no idea how to count. I'd like to think option three is the most accurate guess, but in reality option one is the most likely. Now to get out of here._

"Oy! Bird-boy! Move your eye so I can give you your sedative," Croc said. I backed away from the hole, but when the pole came through with the sedative, I grabbed it and unleashed some heat through it.

"OW! Little bugger burnt me!" Croc grunted as he shoved the needle into my body. I yelped as the needle pierced the skin of my abdomen. The next thing I remembered before the darkness was Croc's laughter, and Tom's protesting and pleading towards Alex.

**Tom POV**

"No, Stay back! Alex, please! Why are you doing this! Stay away!" I cried, scooting as far back in my crate as I could.

I was freaked out, big time. I have claustrophobia due to some traumatic experience as a toddler, probably whatever my parents did before I was put up for adoption, I don't remember much before the age of 4. I knew that I had never been in a situation like this before, though. Even back when I was playing hide-and-seek with my foster siblings, I had never been stuck like this.

"I'm sorry, Tom," I barely heard Alex say from the other side of my crate. I moved so I could see her eyes. She had what looked like tears in them.

"Please," I begged her, pure fear in my voice, "Let me out, Alex. Tell me what's going on. Please?"

My back and head were aching like Hell. All I want is to be told what's going on. And I wanted out of this crate. And I pleaded silently Alex had nothing to do with it.

"Shut up, Boy. Now... hold still, and don't move a inch," the Aussie said. He shoved a pole into my crate that had something sharp at the end of it. My vision got blurry again, but I stayed focused on Alex.

"Alex...please...?" I managed before starting to drift off again.

I swear I heard someone whisper, "I'm so sorry," before completely passing out.

* * *

**AN: Ladies and Gents, I am sorry to announce that my updates may come as infrequently as once every two weeks, until the summer that is. I'll try and get things back to norm, but no promises.**

**PS: If there's any Austrailians reading this, I do NOT mean to offend you! I think your guys' accent is so freakin cool!**

**PPS or PSS (whichever one it is) There won't be songs for awhile...I love getting requests though!**

**Never Give Up**

**T-Bones158**


End file.
